One Letter Difference
by Bibliophile219
Summary: "This here's Marlene McKinnon. They killed her and her whole family."-At least the ones they knew of. Meet Mae McKinnon: 5th child of Marlene and John McKinnon. Sole survivor, saved by a Fidelius Charm and a rare, special gift: Invisibility. JKR owns All
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

May 1, 1978

The sun shone through the window, lighting up the room. Ok, one: pay in cash, check in under false names. Two: say hello to number five. Three: erase memories of all hospital staff involved. Check, check, check. Ok. We're doing ok… She's so beautiful. Simply beautiful. She…

"John, we have to give her a name. She needs a name. I know we agreed not to tell anyone outside the family about our little secret but she needs a name. On record. A real identity. At least on paper. We'll steal the birth certificate. No one will know!" Marlene said.

"Huh?" replied John, taken from his reverie. He looked to his wife, "What did you say, dear?"

"We need to name her, John. We never picked out a name." Marlene answered.

"Hmmm… I think something with an m. Mary?"

"No, something unique. Like her."

"Maeve?"

"Hmmm. Maybe. Are you a 'Maeve'?" Asked Marlene of her newest child.

The baby scrunched her face a bit and began to unsettle.

"Ok, so not Maeve, but close. How about Maelene? Mae as in May. It is the first of May after all and May is the fifth month. The fifth month for our fifth child" asked John.

The baby relaxed and her parents smiled.

"How about Alice for her middle name? Alice would love that" suggested Marlene, of her friend Alice Longbottom, from the Order of the Phoenix. "Fiona's middle name is Lily, after all."

"So, Maelene, you won't mind getting confused with Mommy every now and then?" questioned Marlene with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, I think it's time to go then. I'll fill out the paperwork, darling."

"Ok, Maelene Alice McKinnon. Female, born May 1, 1978. Just sign her sir."

"Gladly. Thank you ma'am. _Obliviate._"

* * *

><p>"Now Fiona, boys, remember, only you, your Mum and I know about the new baby, ok.<p>

Fiona, Sean, Conner, and Dylan looked at the new baby who had come home with their mother and father.

"She's all wrinkly!" proclaimed Dylan.

"Yeah! And pink!" chimed in his twin Connor.

Fiona, the eldest of the five, stated, "So were you when you came home!"

Sean looked up at his father and asked, "But dad, why can't we tell anyone about Mae?"

John and Marlene looked at one another and sighed. They knew that trying to get their kids to just listen and obey without question was a pipedream. John walked over from the couch he was sitting on and kneeled in front of his four elder children as Marlene rocked their youngest in her arms.

The four children looked to him and he spoke, "Do you remember how Mum and I told you about the bad wizards who are hurting people? And how they are hurting good wizards?"

The children nodded. "Well, Maelene's only a baby and so she can't protect herself. You are all old enough you can hide and run away, but Mae's still too little. So until she's old enough, it'll be our family secret. Ok?" John stated. He didn't say anything about the charm for now. He didn't want them getting any ideas… especially Fiona, goodness was that girl bright.

The children nodded as John looked over at his wife and youngest child. Safe. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

April 5, 1979

"John!" cried Marlene.

"John!" she cried again.

John came running from the garage. "Marlene what is it? Is it them?"

Out of breath he whipped out his wand and began to start placing protective charms on the house. Marlene grabbed his arm and cried, "John I can't find her! I can't find her!"

"Who? Who can't you find?" At once he conjured his children to the living room. Fiona arrived laying on her stomach reading a book; Connor arrived in a crouched position; Dylan laying contorted on his back; Sean, fell to the floor as he landed with his pants around his ankles.

Pulling his pants up and blushing furiously he cried, "What's the meaning of this Dad? I was dressing!"

The other children giggled in response.

"Where's your sister?" John asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

April 5, 1979

The children looked up at their father confused. "Where's your sister?" John asked again with more urgency.

"I don't know!" replied Fiona.

"Me neither," said Sean.

"Don't look at us we were just playing hide and seek!" said Dylan.

"Yea," said Connor, "I was just about to find Dylan, speaking of which, where were you?"

"I'm not telling! You couldn't find me!" Dylan proclaimed.

"Alright, enough!" Marlene said. "I put Mae down for her nap a half hour ago. She's not in her crib, none of you took her, where could she be? John, we're going to have to call them. See if they can help—wait. What was that?"

"It sounded like Mae when she's being sneaky, Mum!" cried Sean. Sean had taken a particular liking to his little sister and was keen on hearing what she sounded like when she was hungry, tired, happy, and sneaky as the girl, who was now almost one, was walking and getting into all sorts of things.

"Ollie ollie oxen free, Mae!" cried Connor and Dylan together.

And then before their very eyes, Mae, with her bouncy brown curls in two small pig tails, and her big brown eyes, appeared.

Literally appeared, as if she had been there all along.

Then in a blink of any eye, she grinned mischievously and disappeared. The McKinnon's, confused, looked around as they heard the unmistakable sound of a toddling diaper walk towards the kitchen.

Then they heard a small crash as the pots and pans fell out of the cupboard, followed by the sound of a spoon being hit on the pots, which coincidentally was Mae's current obsession.

The McKinnon's huddled in the doorway watched in apprehension as they witnessed what looked like a spoon hanging in midair, whacking against a pot, as if charmed.

"Mae?" asked Marlene. "Mae, baby, can you please show yourself?" she continued as she knelt down on the floor and reached towards the spoon. As she reached out, she felt her child and embraced her.

Mae appeared and looked up at her mother with questioning eyes.

"No fair! How was she being invisible?" cried Connor.

"Yeah, I'm never playing hide and seek with her!" agreed Dylan.

At the mention of hide and seek, Mae disappeared again, but didn't move.

"Ollie Ollie oxen free," said Fiona. And then Mae appeared.

"How does she do that, Dad?" asked Sean.

"I think she's an _invisilous._" John replied.

"What's an invisilous?" asked Sean.

"A person who can become invisible at will. They're like metamorphagi, because they're usually born that way, but they can also learn it over time." replied Fiona. Fiona, who was bright for her age, had her heart set on attending How

Hogwarts in the fall, despite the fact that she wouldn't turn 11 until November and as such had been reading as much as she could about magic.

"Ok, kids. I need you all to go to your rooms. I need to talk with your Dad" ordered Marlene.

"But, Mum!" the children grumbled.

"No buts! Go." Marlene replied.

As the children filed out of the kitchen, John sat down. Marlene sitting in the chair next to him, placed the little girl on her lap.

"John, what are we going to do?" Marlene whispered.

"We could try and teach her to use it only when we say, until she's older, or put some charm on her" John suggested.

At the mention of charm, Maelene began to whimper. "I say we try to teach her, just in case. And if when she's older she can protect the others…" Marlene began.

These were Dark times. And they all knew it. Fiona was even beginning to hear things. It wouldn't be long until Sean understood the gravity of what being a McKinnon would mean to a Dark Wizard. It was a death sentence, John thought. John knew of his wife's connection to the Order of the Phoenix and when things had started to get really bad, he had joined as well. That was, in fact, where they had met.

"I think that's best. If we can…" John agreed.

"Do you think it's because of the Fidelius Charm we cast on her? Because no one knows about her?" asked Marlene, her voice trembling.

"No," John replied. "Invisili are like metamorphogi. They are born not made."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

July 8, 1981

"Run!" screamed Marlene. "Run! Hide!" she screamed. Running through the kitchen she shot her wand behind her screaming curse after curse trying to save her children, until she was immobilized. Propping her up in the living room, Travers sat her in a chair. Unable to move or speak, only tears ran down the pale face of Marlene McKinnon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

July 8, 1981

In a line in front of her, knelt, John, her steadfast and loyal husband, who loved her so much, and their children even more. He was the first. They wanted the children to watch they said.

"The only thing worse than watching your children die is knowing they will watch you die while you can do nothing to save them," Travers said. John's face contorted as his body filled with immense pain and sorrow. Tears cascaded down his face from his light brown eyes, as John looked at Marlene. The three words "I love you" etched in the stare his green eyes gave Marlene, caused Marlene to gasp. Then, Travers raised his arm and whispered those two simple words.

* * *

><p>Next to him, her first son Sean, a mini-John in looks minus his eyes with his reddish, brown hair and angular chin, who was kind and caring; a devoted older brother, and had just finished his first year at Hogwarts. He had done really well and had taken a true liking to flying. Ok, love of flying. It was barely enough to keep him grounded. Literally. The family joke was that if he couldn't find a job in the wizard world, he'd probably be a pilot in the Muggle world.<p>

Sean, so strong, looked almost calm as another Death Eater flicked his wand. And all of a sudden the light that used to radiate from Sean's bright green eyes was gone and replaced by an empty void.

* * *

><p>Her eldest daughter, Fiona, so driven and bright, she had just gotten over missing her friends whilst on break between her second and third year at Hogwarts. They had let her in that year. She was so proud the day she got her letter. She had taken to the silo in the back with a pair of Muggle binoculars looking for any sign of an owl for weeks. When the owl did descend, she ripped open the letter and after reading that she had been accepted, she nearly tripped with excitement as she raced down the stairs of the silo, her golden brown curly hair waiving behind her, her brown eyes full of anticipation. She was so proud, had worked so hard.<p>

Fiona's lip trembled as a patch of blonde her hair fell in her face. Terror rippled across her face as she felt a wand tip touch the base of her neck. "I could take my time you know," whispered Travers in her ear. "I could torture you first."

Fiona swallowed and then looked straight ahead. "Take me, you don't need the others. Take me, torture me, just don't hurt them." Fiona pleaded, her brown eyes cringing.

"It doesn't work that way sweetheart," a Death Eater cackled. "Oh, just do it Travers, we still have two more to play with!"

"I'll do it when I want to, Bellatrix!" Travers stated evenly. And then she was gone.

* * *

><p>And then Dylan. The younger of the twins, with brown hair and brown eyes just like John's. Sweet little Dylan, the quieter of the twins, had developed a recent obsession with Quidditch and had started memorizing as many facts about the players, teams, and rules as he could. A proud Irish fan, as John would say. Dylan. Oh, John… our children!<p>

Looking bored, Bellatrix raised her arm, killing Dylan, and then looking at Marlene as she did it, made a big loud, exaggerated yawn. "This is getting tiring. Can we have fun with the last one?" Bellatrix whined.

The third Death Eater, whose name Marlene didn't know, began to speak, "Ahem. We do have a time table here, Bellatrix. Kill the last one, Marlene, and be done with it." The third Death Eater's eyes were shifting as he hid in the shadows. Almost as if he didn't want to be there.

And then Connor. Oh, Connor, my sweet little defiant, independent little boy. You're not so little anymore are you. You complained so much about the Muggle school, but it was for the best. Reading, writing and arithmetic are needed at Hogwarts too. At least you enjoyed science. Like the Muggle version of potions, you said. A potions set. We were going to buy you a potions set for your birthday next month.

Connor struggled to get free but when the third Death Eater spoke of him, Bellatrix turned to Connor.

"Should we kill you now? Or should we have a spot of tea first, dearie?" Bellatrix taunted.

Connor's blonde hair whipped across his face, as his green eyes pierced Bellatrix, and with his chin in the air, he spit at her. He had been practicing. It landed square in her face. Enraged, Bellatrix went to him raising her wand screaming, "_Crucio!" _Connor wreathed around in torture as she laughed! "You spit at me? Ha! Look Marlene, your child has no manners whatsoever. You really should have been a better mother. Too bad." Connor stopped moving.

* * *

><p>Whap!<p>

Marlene fell to the floor as Travers smacked her. "Ha! Look at your family Marlene. Look at them. All dead. Every single one of them!" Travers proclaimed triumphantly. Bellatrix was cackling behind him and the third Death Eater came forward. He did look familiar, but why. And that's when it hit her.

_Regalus Black. _It was Sirius' younger brother. Rage filled Marlene's body and she felt her insides shaking. All the while Travers seemed to be saying something. What was he saying? Something about being the only family member left.

But where was Mae? The Fidelius charm on her seemed intact, just the one on their home had been broken. They didn't see Mae or look for her! Marlene looked around the room and then something caught her eye. A flash! Under the table. Then she saw her again. Little Mae, only three years old, hiding invisibly. Her eyes were wide with horror, her red cheeks stained with tears. But there was something else too. Fury. Fury coursed through Mae's veins and seemed to shoot out of her eyes. She looked ready to run at the Death Eaters at any moment.

NO!

NO! Screamed Marlene in her head. NO! Suddenly the immobilizing charm was released and Travers, laughing said, "No what? They're dead Marlene! I win. The Dark Lord wins. He will always win. And now. It's your turn. _Avada Kedavra_."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

July 8, 1981

Mae crouched under the table waited for three Death Eaters to leave. In a cloud of smoke they vanished laughing and cackling all the way. Mae didn't leave the table right away. She remembered what her mother had told her.

"If something should happen Mae Ducky, I want you to run. Run to Hogwarts. Find Dumbledore. He'll know what to do."

Suddenly two men apparated into the room. One she had seen in pictures on the mantle above the fireplace. He had a long white beard and a wrinkly face like a raisin. He was also the man on the card that came with Sean's newest chocolate frog,_ Albus Dumbledore._

e had

Crawling out from under the table, she looked around. No one seemed to notice her. She tugged on the cloak of the man near her. The man turned then looked down and seeing nothing, went to move away. But before he could do so, the side of his robe was tugged again. Reaching his hand down, he tried to find what was there.

Mae reached for his hand with hers. She grasped it. Looking him in the eyes, she visilized.

The man looked at her. His dark eyes amazed at what he saw. Here before him, stood a little girl, the spitting image of her mother, Marlene, except she had John's hair. That curly, brown hair.

But the McKinnon's only had one daughter, Fiona, he mused. Looking around he now saw a new addition to the more recent pictures on the credenza and the mantel. He saw a blanket and a little doll, a toy too young for Fiona, but perfect for a little girl about… how old?

"How old are you, darling" whispered Severus to the little girl.

The girl held up three fingers.

"And what's your name?" he asked.

"Maelene," the little girl whispered.

"Maelene, that's a pretty name," and to be sure, "where are your Mum and Dad, Maelene?"

"Right there," the little girl pointed to the white sheets that covered the now deceased members of the McKinnon clan. "The bad wizards killed them, while I hid under the table" Maelene replied.

"You hid under the table?" Severus asked. "And they did not see you?"

"No. I hid, like this," and at that moment the little girl disappeared.

Looking around Severus didn't see the girl until a second later when she reappeared in the same spot. The little girl then smiled shyly.

"Mummy says I's in-invis-invisilous." Mae said. "But no one knows except Fidelio." Mae whispered. "It's a secret. Shhh."

Tears welled in his eyes as he smiled at the little girl's revelation. She had been protected by the Fidelius charm. Her home had been as well, but they had been discovered. Somehow… But she had not been discovered. There must have been two different charms. It was likely only her parents were the primary Secret Keepers and her siblings secondary Secret Keepers , and now that they were dead…she was the harborer of her own secret. And she had shared it with him. He, who had aided the man who had set the bounty on her family's heads. He, who had hurt so many people like her, like Lily. Lily was going to have a little one soon. He couldn't let Lily suffer what Marlene had suffered. What Maelene, had suffered.

"Severus," the other man called. Severus turned towards him, "Will you help me?" the man with the beard asked.

Severus looked at Dumbledore and then at the little girl. "Yes, on one condition."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

July 11, 1981

"Hee, hee, hee." Mae giggled as she bounced on Severus' knee. Dumbledore walked in on the two of them playing in his office.

"Ahem," Dumbledore said as he walked towards Severus. "She seems to have taken a liking to you, Severus."

"Don't stop, Uncle Rus!" pleaded Mae as Severus had stopped bouncing his knee when Dumbledore announced his presence.

"Or should I say Uncle Rus?" Dumbledore stated cheerily.

"No more, Mae. I want you to go over to the table and color quietly, please." Severus told her. Mae did as told and continued over to the table. She was quite the artist as they had discovered over the past few days.

"Dumbledore, she's the Secret Keeper to her own secret. And she shared that with me. No one else knows about her, except you. How is it that you know about her?" Severus stated.

"Same, as you, I presume. She shared her identity with me." Dumbledore mused.

"And you can see her, when she's invisible right? Because you're one too?" Severus mused back.

"What would you like to happen here Severus. You agreed to change sides on one condition. What is your condition?"

"I want her to be safe, to grow up here. Out there, she doesn't even exist. No one will see her, let alone take care of her unless she shows them. And if she shows them, and they're a Death Eater… well you know how the Dark Lord prefers to deal with loose ends…" Severus remarked.

"I won't tell anyone, Uncle Rus!" Mae said. "Mummy said to find Dumbledore if something bad happened, and there he was, with you!" Mae said while not looking up from her coloring.

"You looked so sad, I thought maybe you knew Mummy." Mae continued.

"I did know your mum, we were in school together. But I was friends with one of your Mummy's friends, Ms. Lily. Do you know her?" Severus asked.

"No," Mae replied. "But I seen her picture and Fiona's middle name is Lily! Mine's Alice after Mummy and Daddy's friend Alice. Only Alice doesn't know me. No one does."

Dumbledore and Severus looked at each other. "She will live here in the servants quarters. No one will know who she is unless she lets them know." Dumbledore reasoned.

"Will she take classes like everyone else?" Severus questioned.

"We can discuss that when the time comes. But I think for now, just settling her in here is enough. As for her identity, I will help her to release the old Fidelius charm and set a new one on her. She will be know from now on as Maelene or Mae to the staff. I will tell them we took her in as a boarder, a casualty of the war we are fighting, who does not remember her past." Dumbledore decided.

"Do you understand, Mae? You cannot tell anyone who you really are." Mae nodded.

"Well, none the matter, I'll charm her for now anyway. However, we should discuss whether or not you should continue to keep a part of her life." Dumbledore stated. "I would like myself, Mae, and you to be secondary Secret Keepers. I will find a primary Secret Keeper unrelated this predicament. Is that suitable for you?" Dumbledore proposed.

"An excellent idea, Sir." Severus replied as he turned to look at Mae, his new little niece.

"Excuse me a moment, Severus." Dumbledore stated as he walked down the stairs of his office.

Mae looked up from her coloring at Severus, and smiled. God she's like the perfect combination of Marlene and John, Severus mused.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

July 8, 1981

A little while later, Dumbledore walked up the staircase to his office. Maelene was chattering away at Severus while coloring. Every so often her head would bobble and her reddish brown hair would flow with it.

Dumbledore smiled and looked at Severus saying "It is done." Severus nodded and said to Mae, "Come on little Mae, it's time to get you settled in."

Severus took Mae to the basement of the school by the kitchen and the servants quarters. There he opened the door to what used to be a large store room near the kitchens, but also near his office where he could keep an eye on her.

The door to the storeroom was not open for anyone in the hallway to find, but rather was found at the end of what seemed to be a small short corridor, only a few feet long, that ended in a small mahogany table underneath a small window. The door, also made of mahogany appeared only when asked magically, as if the school itself knew of the secret that would be kept within.

Severus stepped into the room and beckoned Mae to join him. There were two floors to Mae's little apartment. The bottom floor contained a simple mahogany table with four chairs surrounding it. A tall bookcase lined the right wall when facing outside to the courtyard, the wall in which the door resided. In fact, the door itself was part of the bookcase.

As Mae began to look around, the room began to fill up. Books started to fill the shelves, some from home, some new. A flower vase with big magnolia's, Mae's favorite flower, appeared on the table, and a fireplace appeared opposite the bookcase. And to its right appeared a chest of toys. Stairs grew in front of Mae's eyes on the inside of the exterior wall which had two windows, with the staircase turning 90's away from the window in between, leading up to the second floor. A carpet began to weave together in front of the fireplace, when finished it bore a famous painting. The carpet painting was one of Degas ballerina paintings, and soon the ballerina's began to dance. Severus grabbed Mae's hand and together they walked up the staircase as the railing began to form.

The second floor, was Mae's bedroom. A small writing desk was on the wall to the right of the staircase so the person sitting there could look outside. To the left of where the fireplace was on the floor below, two stairs led up to a smaller bathroom, next to it an armour with a stepping stool in front. Where the table was on the first floor, was Mae's bed. Another small bookcase lined the wall above the door entrance below it and a painting formed on the wall next to it. The painting showed an open field of long green grass with flowers or purples, blues, and yellows waving in the wind that butt up against a white sandy shore. Set against an open sunny sky. Occasionally, one could faintly hear the sound of laughter, almost as if it were carried on the wind, but ever so slightly above the sound of the ocean tide as it kissed the sand. The sun in the painting mirrored the sun outside and so the painting also acted as a sort of timepiece. A flat trunk appeared under the picture of the field and next to that in the corner a small stove.

Mae's comforter formed on her four poster bed of mahogany wood. It was black with white and pinkish purple magnolias scattered across it. A stuffed black cat with amber colored, eyes appeared near the pillows with the little doll that he had seen at the house next to it.

A nightstand appeared next to the bed on the left and upon it appeared a lamp, a single picture frame, and a small carved mahogany box. The frame, made of silver engraved metal, was the family photo from the mantle of her home.

"What do you think?" Severus asked as he looked down at Mae.

Mae looked up at him, tears falling down her face. "What's the matter, Little Mae? Don't you like?" Severus questioned the little girl.

"I love it!" Mae replied. "I just miss my Mummy and Daddy and Fiona and Sean."

"And Connor and Dylan?" Severus asked smiling slightly, his heart breaking.

"Them too," Mae sniffled.

Severus brought the chair from the writing desk over to the bed as Mae climbed up into it. Brushing her hair away from her eyes, Severus looked into those deep brown eyes he had grown to love so much in the past twelve hours or so, and said.

"I know, little one. I don't know what it's like to lose your whole family, but I know what it's like to be alone. And know this, you will never be alone, you'll always have your Uncle Rus."

"Always?" Mae asked?

"Always." Severus responded. Then he kissed her on the head and said, "Let's get you some dinner, I bet your hungry!"

As the two descended down the stairs and out the door, Severus took on peek back into the room as black and magnolia curtains began to cover the two visible windows.

It seemed that while everyone knew of Severus' abilities when it came to potions and the Dark Arts, he also had a secret knack for charms and transfiguration as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

July 8, 1981, earlier that day

Dumbledore walked swiftly down the hallway. While others walked through the hallways and staircases, they did not speak to him as he walked along. In fact, they seemed not to notice him at all, something Dumbledore was not troubled by.

Upon reaching the office to which he aimed, he approached the door, and gently knocked on it.

A simple, "Come in," beckoned him into the room as the door opened to reveal an office he had visited many times before.

Minerva McGonagall, looked up from her desk, at the man who stood before her.

"Why Albus, I didn't expect you, did we have a scheduled meeting?" Minerva inquired.

"No, Minerva, we did not. I hope you won't mind, nonetheless, if I trouble you for a bit of your time?" Dumbledore petitioned.

"No trouble at all, please sit." Minerva beckoned towards the chair that sat opposite of her in front of a fireplace as the papers she had been working on disappeared.

The fireplace, had always been one of Minerva's prides. It cackled all year round, but only gave off enough heat to make the room a gentle 75 degrees. The fire also changed colors based on the mood in the office. At times, students wondered over the years how the fire came to have been transfigured in that way and many had tried to get the professor to share her secret. Nevertheless, the secret of the rainbow fire, remained a legendary secret amongst the students and even some of the faculty and staff.

Minerva brought her chair over near Dumbledore's and summoning some tea, she asked, "What did the house look like? Was it terrible?" As a member of the Order of the Phoenix, the group fighting the Death Eaters and their leader Lord Voldemort, Minerva was well aware of the tragedy that had befallen the McKinnon household, clearly evidenced by her red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"I was just writing a letter of obituary for the Order Chronicle" Minerva explained. The Order Chronicle was not a written newpaper as anything written was dangerous, but rather an announcement system that only Order members could hear. A variation of the Protean Charm, the notifications were written on a piece of parchment. The author of the announcement would send out the notification by casting a spell on their parchment and then using their wand drag the words that would flow off the parchment and over to their Chronicler, the object in which the message was delivered.

Each member used a different object that would look seemingly harmless in their homes as a means of sharing the announcement. Objects ranged and seemed to suit the family it was for. For instance, Molly Weasley's special clock that showed the status of her family members was enchanted so that a little cuckoo bird would pop out and chirp when news was sent. If Molly or one of her family members used the spell to activate the message, the bird would then open its beak and the message would be shared in the voice of the author. Chroniclers varied and not everyone knew each other's object except for one person whose wand cast the spell over all the objects. In this case, that wand belonged to Dumbledore.

"Ah, I see." Dumbledore remarked. "I have a little story to tell you concerning John and Marlene, if you would bear with me a few more moments." And so Dumbledore began.

When he had finished the story, Minerva, a clear shade paler, with more tears, began to speak. Her voice trembled as she spoke, "And the girl, she's alive? But no one ever knew?"

Dumbledore nodded, "The only people alive who know of her existence, are Maelene, herself, Severus, myself and now you. I would like you to be the secret keeper. Then I would like you to erase my memory so I no longer remember. I have not told Severus or Maelene who you are and what you will mean to them."

"But Albus, surely, someone might figure out, they might know? Could I really?"

"Minerva, I have the utmost faith in you."

Then without her wand, Minerva looked Albus in the eyes and recanted the Fidelius charm.

"It is done," she whispered and she looked into the rainbow fire which had turned to a deep purple magenta with strips of indigo.

Eyes ablaze, she looked up and uttered one more word.

"_Obliviate._"

"You were saying Albus,"Minerva said, trying hard not to stumble. "You had finished telling me your plan to introduce magical orphans into a Hogwarts orphanage in the empty tower. And had just begun to tell me when you wanted me to send the announcement out through the Order's Chronicle." Minerva smiled weakly.

Dumbledore, tilting his head, furrowed his brow, and then said, "I think about six should be alright. Thank you for doing this Minerva."

"Of course Albus." Minerva then stated.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

July 8, 1981

Around six in the evening, Minerva looked up from the page of the book she had been reading. Gathering the parchment she had written the obituary on, she picked up her wand and tapping the page said, "_chronikos enviamas" _ (pronounced crow-kneecos envy-ahmahs).

She then dragged the words that from the parchment through the air and to the mirror that sat upon her desk. Tapping the glass, the words began to flow into the mirror, going deeper into the mirror as the next word followed it.

Minerva closed her eyes and a single tear dripped down her face as the reflection in the mirror began to cloud over. Opening her eyes and recognizing her own object's alert she whispered "_apertas chronikos." _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

July 8, 1981

Dumbledore was in his office when he looked up from his page as the sound of a record starting on his old Victrola phonograph. A gift from a friend, the phonograph, though a muggle invention, always made him feel humbled by the success the muggles had in inventing things on their own.

Noting the time, he silently cast the spell to start the message. Other members of the Order were also listening in if they were free to do so. Molly through the cuckoo bird, Madeye Moody through one of his Sneakscopes, Sirius Black also through a mirror that he had. Even the Potter's were listening in through an old radio they acquired and used to listen to Quidditch games going on around the world.

All across the homes of the Order, Minerva McGonagall's voice could be heard.

"_It is with the deepest sorrow that tonight's Order Chronicle is delivered. Early this morning, just after breakfast, the home of John and Marlene McKinnon and their children was assaulted. Taken by surprise, the family was unable to escape the Death Eaters that confronted them. While each member, even to the youngest child, fought valiantly in the face of evil, they were unable to overcome the cruelty of their tormentors. It is with deep sadness that we mourn the loss of our friends and some of the future's greatest assets, kind and caring witches and wizards. _

_Due to the heightened security of the times we live in, meeting at their home, is not advised. Nor are large groups encouraged and so we will hold a service in our hearts now for them. To Marlene, whose generous heart and dedication to good helped keep this group alive. We salute you. To John, who was always able to lift our hearts, our spirits, and the corners of our mouths with his quick wit. We salute you. To their children, Fiona, one of the brightest witches or her age, to Sean, one of the kindest teachers despite his age, to Conner and Dylan, and the creativity and imagination they shared. We salute you. _

_In remembrance of the McKinnon's and their courage, dedication, and love, a Magnolia tree will be planted on the Hogwarts grounds with a plaque reading, "Always in our hearts. Friends, fear not. Justice will prevail."A similar plaque will be placed by the Magnolia tree in their front yard, in front of which, they always took their family photos._

_Please contact myself, Minerva McGonagall, if you wish to visit the memorial at Hogwarts. Be vigilant, as Moody would say. Be strong. Be safe. _

_Regards, _

_Minerva" _

There was no mention of Mae, as no one knew she existed. But all across the Order, anguish ensued over the loss of their friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

June 8, 1981

Severus sat down at his desk and sighed. He had just tucked Mae in for the night after introducing her to the kitchen. As she looked around at the House Elves who were working, she noticed one who seemed to be keeping order and telling the others what went where. Mae had looked up at him and asked who the House Elves were. He had explained they cooked, cleaned and kept the building together.

She asked why they hadn't noticed him. He had been surprised by her comment but then he looked up and realized that they had in fact, not stopped or noticed him at all. He looked over at a mirror and realized that because he was holding her hand, he also was invisible.

After explaining to Mae what happened she asked whether she could be friends with them. He said that it was best if they talked to one House Elf first. Walking over to the Head House Elf, an older female House Elf, Severus froze the House Elves for just a moment, with the exception of the ead H

Head House Elf. Knowing he had little time as the magic of the House Elves was bound to conteract his freezing spell he asked Mae to let of his hand for a moment. Then he appeared before the Head House Elf and asked for a word. She nodded, though confused.

Hazel followed Professor Snape to a pantry off the kitchen. While appearing to be small, once entered the pantry expanded to that of a small warehouse. Shelved in what looked like bookshelves and various bins and crates was various vegetables and fruits and other food stuffs.

Shutting the door behind them, Hazel looked at Snape.

Severus then began to explain how a little girl had come to Hogwarts and that the least people who knew about her the better. Hazel listened carefully and then afterwards asked, "What would you like me to do?"

Severus responded, "Can you or one of your fellow elves, help raise her. Show her where the kitchen is, how to get food, where to go on the grounds and where not to? I can't follow her around everywhere without arousing suspicion."

Hazel thought for a moment, "I, too, have a busy job, Professor Snape and would not be able to help you without arousing suspicion as you have said from my staff."

Severus looked at Hazel and said, "please, she has nowhere else to go."

Hazel looked Snape squarely in the eye and said, "I may have one elf who can help her, goodness knows she's not the best in the kitchen! But for a price. Peeves keeps mixing the potatoes and the rutabagas. It's become a bit of a nuisance to have to fix it each day."

Severus sighed in relief. "Done, and thank you."

"Of course, now where is the child." Hazel asked.

Severus looked down to his left. "Mae?" he asked.

Mae looked at Hazel and then appeared.

Hazel seeing the little girl before did not seem in the least surprised to find her standing right in front of where only moments before was nothing. It seemed that she too had a few tricks up her sleeve.

Hazel summoned the elf she was speaking of and then introduced her to Mae as they walked back to Mae's room.

"Maelene this is Wilhelmina. She will be taking care of you. Wilhelmina, this is Maelene."

Severus had accompanied them back to the room and then ate dinner with Mae, Hazel and Wilhelmina. It had been a long meal trying to help Mae become adjusted to her new life.

And when they had finished, Hazel resumed her duties in the kitchen but not before Severus explained the way the secrecy charm surrounding Mae's identity worked to her and Wilhelmina. Knowing that they were one of only 6 people alive to know of Mae's existence including Mae herself, the two elves were dedicated to helping Severus and Mae.

While thinking of how he helped Wilhelmina tuck in Mae, Severus knew his life would never be the same. Looking at a glass device, similar to that of a timer, or what the Muggles termed tornadoes in a bottle, Severus watched as the colorful floating potion inside moved and gained intensity. Turning a nozzle the allowed the potion to flow from the top to the bottom and back, Severus uttered the spell that began to message Minerva had sent out earlier.

Leaning back in his chair, he ran his hand through his hair. Closing his eyes, he thought of how innocent Mae had looked when he first met her. Knowing how much her life was in danger, he was suddenly increasingly aware of the determination he had to keep her safe, at any costs.

It had been an extremely long day and he wanted to head to sleep. First, however, he had to deal with a slightly difficult poltergeist.


	13. Breaking News

We interrupt this story with breaking news.

It seems that a few weeks ago The Author of this news report, and the story we have interrupted, was engaged in a fierce battle with one of the most dangerous and deadly electronic monsters. Yes, it was The Trojan Virus.

When all seemed lost, The Author, yours truly, sought help from one of The Author's wise uncles, who has had dealings with this kind of terror before.

Using his advice and knowledge, The Author set on a journey, much like a hero's journey from classic Greek literature. The journey involved navigating and searching through numerous places such as The Front Hall Closet and That Box of Electronic Booklets and Stuff that had been hiding in top shelf in The Bedroom Closet.

After much determination, hard work, and scheduled breaks to attend the other perilous journey of The Job, The Author came across the prize. Like Indiana Jones' attempts to find secret long lost treasures, so did The Author narrowly escape the dreaded Land of Best Buy Costs A Lot, when The Author found the magical Windows 7 CD!

But alas, like all heroes' journeys, some things are gained, and some things are lost.

In a twist of fate, a previous computer disease took the life of the author's computer Adelle (because it's… A Dell!) But in a magical Lazarus like moment, Adelle was revived without cause and The Author transferred all the important files to an external hard drive, for safe keeping, just in case.

And so while the files were not lost to the electronic world of Blue Screen Doom, the programs themselves were. And so when the construction to rebuild the world Adelle provides was completed, and all it needed was decorating with programs such as the Fiery Fox of Knowledge, and the Electronic Victrola ITunes, The Author felt accomplished.

Until, that is, The Author realized that in the purge to end all Trojan attacks, The Author needed to find the elusive Band of Merry Programs Microsoft.

Using skill and determination, The Author, at last was able to engage in an accord with the Band of Merry Programs in order to continue her larger quest, to tell you the Story.

And so, the purpose of this breaking news newscast report is to tell you, The Reader, that while The Author has been MIA for the past month, The Story will go on. Soon.

Sincerely,

The Author, Bibliophile219


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

August 30, 1981

_Tap! Tap! Tap! _Severus looked up from his papers as he heard a quiet but excited knock on his office door. Smiling, he looked at the clock and recognizing that it was lunch time, he began to shuffle his papers aside.

As we stood to open the door, it suddenly opened with such ferocity it nearly caused a jar of pickled newts to fall off the ingredients shelf to the right of the door.

"Huh!" Inhaled Mae loudly while looking at Severus, her wide eyes filled with apprehension. Looking slightly sternly at the little girl in front of him, the corners of his cheeks would not remain still. And so, the inevitable smile broke through and Mae giggled at her magic.

Every once in a while when Mae's emotions got a little out of hand, either angry or impatient, something would happen.

He could never forget how a few days back, he had told Mae that soon they would no longer be able to see each other as much. She started to cry and throw a tantrum and when he tried to console her she ran up the stairs past a row of suits of armor. As she ran past the suits, each of them lost their heads which then clanged loudly down the staircase.

He spent the rest of the day trying to find her. But would you guess how hard it is to find an angry three year old who can turn invisible? He finally found her in one of the towers looking out at the sparking water of the lake.

When he did find her, a few hours later trying to get some bread from the kitchen, he grabbed hold of her fiercely and hugged her tight. Then he told her she could never run away like that again because it worried him so much and so Mae sat in time out for the first time that day.

While some kids didn't have so many magical bursts, Severus thought that living here, in such a big magical hub, the atmosphere might give her magic a little help now and then. Of course, it could be that Mae was so vivacious at times, she just couldn't hold back.

Nevertheless, their routine was beginning to be settled. Every morning, Mae would get up and she, Wilhelmina, Hazel and Severus would eat breakfast. Occasionally, Dumbledore would also join them.

Then Wilhelmina would take Mae to her room and they would work on teaching her letters and numbers. Things that kids learned in their primary years of schooling at the Muggle school before they came to Hogwarts. She was picking things up pretty quick. Already she could write her own name.

Then would come lunch with Severus and Wilhelmina followed by playtime in the afternoon. Dinner was with Severus and Wilhelmina again and then Severus would read Mae a bedtime story. Although, sometimes Mae would interrupt the story and change it to suit her own imagination. And so the routine would continue the next day.

That is until a few days ago. Severus had sat down with Mae to try and explain that soon there would be a lot of new people in the castle. Not just the professors she had seen around, but students. And so, since Uncle Rus taught students the way Wilhelmina taught her, he wouldn't be around all the time. They would eat breakfast and lunch together as often as they could and he would always be there to read her a bedtime story. But sometimes he would be busy and he wouldn't be able to play.

Today was to be their last big day together. And so while he had been working that morning, lunch and the afternoon was to be all theirs. In fact, he'd gone so far as to give Wilhelmina the evening off.

And so, looking down at the jittery giggling girl before him, he swooped her up and began to tickle her. As she giggled more he said, "Are you ready for our day together my little Mae! We're going to have so much fun!"

"Y-ah-ahh-ah!" she tried to say while giggling. Putting her down, he waved to Wilhemlina as she handed him Mae's jacket.

Closing the door behind her he looked to the left of his desk at the coffee table and food appeared.

Mae jumped excitedly by the table and began to chatter to Severus about what she wanted to do that day.

"I wanna go see the flowers, and the lake, and the bridge, and the big tree…" Severus smiled as she continued to list things.

Looking around at his office he took it all in. The door which opened in to the left side of the room was heavy mahogany wood. To the right of the door were two bookshelves of potion ingredients against the walls as they met in the corner. His desk which faced the doorway was located in the middle of the room. In the corner to his back right, was a dark brown leather chair facing the window to Severus' immediate right, when sitting at the desk. Although his office was located in the basement, the idea of having no windows in his office had always been uncomfortable to Severus, so he had extended the small windows that were located at the top of the ceiling, towards ground level, and pulled them down rather like pulling down a screen. He could see the world outside when desired and send them back up when he wanted.

Behind his desk was stone wall with a silver metallic sculpture of a lily. And to the left of that on the other side of the desk was another retractable window. There was also a square green rug with a thin silver band running around it about six inches in from the edge. To the left of the desk was a dark leather couch matching the chair. To the left of that in the far corner was a small plant known as a Venus Fly Trap that Mae had affectionately named Snappers. While there were few flies that graced Severus' office, Snappers did enjoy beetles and the occasional newt.

On the left wall in front of the plant was the fireplace and next to that a door that led to his quarters upstairs. On the wall of the door to the left of the door was a bookcase.

It was quite an office. It had taken years for him to make it perfect. Adjusting it here and there, adding little touches to this and that. And until this past July he thought that it was pretty good for an office, not perfect, but close.

It wasn't until the first time that Mae walked in the door did he realize what the place had been missing.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

October 31, 1981

Mae woke up that morning to a fiercely bright sunlight that morning. As she bounced around in the morning light, her hair seemed to be on fire and her skin a glow as she got ready for her day. The only thing that seemed to bring her down was the picture frame of the beach that hung on her wall. Normally, a song of laughter seemed to emanate from the beach, like some far off mysterious place. But today there normally sunny beach was quiet. The waves that used to dance were still and the sky was a greenish grey. Looking up at the picture, her face contorted in a puzzled expression, she stared into the portrait wondering why it looked so sad. But as Wilhelmina walked into the room clucking at her apparent lollygagging, she turned away from the picture and began her day. As a young child, the light outside didn't seem to faze her, it was just one more day to play in the garden with the gnomes or watch the students fly at their Quidditch practice or explore the outside grounds in some other fashion.

To the students and the staff, however, it was unsettling; it seemed almost eerily bright out. There was a hesitant anxiety that seemed to stick in the air. Students seemed to cling in tight knit groups. While it seemed more apt for students to be jumping out from behind suits of armor or casting spells in the hallways, it seemed quiet. Even Peeves, the resident Poltergeist seemed to have disappeared. While normally the ghosts would be moaning and groaning in the stairwells, even they seemed to be subdued. In fact, there was almost a fear that tickled the air like a spark ready to ignite. The professors all seemed to wear grim looks on their faces as they prowled the hallways between classes.

Recently, the number of deaths and disappearances as a result of He Who Must Not Be Named's Death Eaters had increased. Every day there were more and more people listed in the Daily Prophet obituary section. Each day, students waited for the morning post terrified that theirs would reveal that so and so was the next victim and they were dead, if they were lucky. Students, especially the older ones, knew that some people were tortured so much they might as well be dead, except that they weren't.

Because All Hallows Eve, had been traditionally a night to commune with ghosts, there seemed to be a deep seated fear that tonight of all nights, more people would be joining the lost ones than ever. It was a fear that seemed to be heightened every year around this time, and yet this year, that fear seemed even more escalated.

But despite the fears of the rest of Hogwarts, the youngest of the Hogwarts residents, seemed oblivious to the surrounding distress.

Perhaps it was because of her age, perhaps it was because she had already lost nearly everything, but whatever the reason, Mae seemed hell bent on making this day like any other.

Chattering loudly to Wilhelmina about what she wanted to do after schooling, today's adventure was to explore the big towers, Wilhelmina sighed. Of all the things she wanted to do today with Mae, climbing to the top of a tower was not one of them. Not today, not with all the students around, with the staff worried, with Professor Snape's desire to keep Mae here in her room.

"Mae, today we're just going to stay here. It's a good day to stay inside down here."

"But Wilmy!" exclaimed Mae, in her affectionate nickname for Wilhelmina. "I want to look at the stars!"

"It'll be your bedtime long before it's time for the starts to come out. Maybe another time." Wilhelmina replied. "Now open your lesson book."

"But!"

"No buts! Open your book to page 20. What letter is on page 20?"

"Uh… V?"

"Very good! Now what are some words that start with V?"

…

Severus paced that evening. Something was off. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was off today. He'd already seen to it that Wilhelmina took care of Mae, saying he couldn't make it to breakfast or lunch that day, he was behind on some papers and had to attend the feast that evening.

But no matter how much he tried to concentrate on his fifth years' essays on the history of potions as herbal remedies, he couldn't seem to get past the first few paragraphs without being sidetracked.

It was almost as if the light outside, which was still visibly bright, though beginning to fall behind the horizon of the trees of the Forbidden Forest, was taunting him as it cascaded into his office brightening the place so much you could see the dirt around the pieces of stone and the cobwebs that glistened in the corners near the ceilings.

Silently he cast a spell and the chair he was sitting in and the desk in front of him turned completely around. Looking up, his back to the door, he looked at the silver lily statue that hung on the wall. The light coming into the room bounced off the walls and other objects and onto the lily giving it an eerie glow. It seemed to radiate heat, and the edges of the lily seemed to be on fire.

Shaking his head, Severus looked into the fire that was flickering in the fireplace. Allowing the embers and the crackling of the wood to take over, he shut his eyes for just a moment's rest.

…

"Wilmy! Can we go see the stars now? Please! Please!" Mae begged!

"No, the stars aren't out right now, they're sleeping! Which is what you will be doing soon! Now come along, let's get ready for bed," Wilhelmina replied.

"But what about my story? Uncle Rus never misses my story!" whined Mae.

"I'm sure he'll be here, ducky. Just climb into bed." Wilhelmina replied. It was strange for Professor Snape to be late to story time. No matter what the occasion, he had always been there for story time. Nevertheless, it was the night of the feast.

"Just close your eyes ducky, and he'll wake you when he comes in." Wilhelmina continued. "I'll see you in the morning!"

As Wilhelmina left, Mae looked to her right at the picture of the beach on her wall. At night the picture would also be at night. And as the sun disappeared from the sky, the stars began to poke out every so lightly in the painting. Staring into the picture, Mae waited for her Uncle Rus to come tell her a story. Last night it had been about a flying dragon being chased by prince and she wanted to know what happened to the dragon. It seemed unfair to chase the dragon. Why didn't the prince just leave the dragon alone.

"Huh-huh." Sighed Mae. Climbing out of her bed, Mae looked out the window above her desk. Grabbing a paint brush and a piece of parchment, Mae began to paint with the black. Then adding some grey and some yellow. She looked it over. Then putting the parchment on the desk, she looked back at the painting on the wall, her eyes filled with excitement.

…

"Severus! Severus! Wake up!"

Severus awoke with a start, and looked at the fire in the fireplace. Now nearly just embers, Severus glanced at the door.

Springing to life, the fire and Severus, the door opened and in came Minerva McGonagall. Shutting it quickly she looked to him with a severe look on her face.

"Come, come quickly! Gather the other professors!" Minerva commanded.

Muttering under his breath a silent incantation beckoning the other professors out of their quarters, he swiftly followed Minerva to the Room of Requirement. There a few of the other professors were already waiting. Opening the door they flowed inside to their makeshift teachers' lounge.

"I have extraordinary news. Both extremely sad, and joyful." Minerva looked among the professors who stood around her, her jaw shaking and her eyes brimming.

"On this evening, just a few moments ago, He Who Must Not Be Named was defeated. Yes, it is true. Harry Potter, the son of Lily and James Potter, has defeated You Know Who. Unfortunately, Lily and James…did not survive. The students will know in a few minutes, I'm sure. We should be prepared for them, please have everyone gather in the Great Hall…"

"Where's Dumbledore?" asked one of the professors.

"He's taking care of some last minute business, he sends his great regards and will join us later." Minerva replied.

At that moment, one could clearly hear shouts, doors slamming and the castle seemed to come alive in the middle of the night.

The professors began to hug each other and cry. Then they began to walk out of the room to the Great Hall, hugging students in the halls as they went.

Fireworks exploded, suits of armor danced, portraits nearly fell off the walls in all the excitement. Everyone seemed to be ecstatic with overwhelming joy. The kitchen staff made sweets, butter beer and pumpkin juice appear out of nowhere on the tables of the Great Hall.

Somewhere over the dim, students began to cheer as it was proclaimed the next day there would be no classes.

Severus felt like his head was swimming. Literally, he felt like he was under water, unable to breath. Moving was difficult as if he were fighting against a current. He left as soon as he heard that Lily was dead. Lily dead. Lily…

How could Lily be dead? It just was not possible. They would have had protections, a Secret Keeper… who would do this? Who would give them up?

Questions seemed to weigh Severus down as if he was carrying a pure blood giant. His heart broke in half as he somehow managed to make it to his office. Looking up at the lily that hung on the wall above his desk he whipped out his wand and screaming at the lily. As he fell to the floor, the dust from the metallic lily swarmed around him.

Slowly the metallic dust, twinkling in the light began to pull back together. Once back together it glided gently back into place.

Severus watched in agony as he remembered the day he received the statue. He could still hear her voice as she told him, "_No matter what has happened or will happen, I know you're my friend. So this is for you. And don't try breaking it or losing it, it won't do you any good. It'll always be there for you._"

Severus began to cry even more as he silently stared at the lily.

…

Hazel was sipping a butter beer as she watched the camaraderie the seemed electrifying in the great hall. Students were crying, laughing, even dancing. Professors had summoned all sorts of party supplies for the room and even the ceiling had opened up to a beautiful sky filled with millions of twinkling stars. Peeves was blowing off fireworks and even Filch had taken to dancing with his new kitten. Even the houselves were having a party. After making sure everything was taken care of upstairs, Hazel had dismissed everyone, who had then begun their own party in the corner of the Great Hall. Hazel wanted to check on the party to make sure all was well. Looking around she caught a glimpse of Minerva McGonagall and catching her eye, she received a smile of thanks and nod to join in. Heading towards the house elves dancing and adding fireworks to Peeve's collection, she was nearly bombarded by Wilhelmina.

"Hazel! Hazel!" Wilhelmina whispered to her boss! "What, Wilhelmina? What is so important you had to interrupt me during our celebration?" Hazel questioned. "And why are you whispering?"

"Mae's missing!" Wilhelmina cried. "I looked for Professor Snape to see if he was going to tell Mae the good news, that the monster who wanted to hurt her family was dead, but I couldn't find him. So I went to check on Mae myself, but… but she wasn't there!"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

October 31, 1981

At the top of the silo at the McKinnon's home, there was a landing. The McKinnon's had charmed the dome of the silo to open and to reveal the sky above. As a family, they used to go outside all year round and lay up there looking at the stars. Marlene used to say it humbled her, to know she was just one little bit in this world.

Mae thought about the silo as she lay on the carpet. It certainly wasn't as warm up here as it was in the silo. And they had gone there even when there was a bit of snow! But Mae didn't care. It reminded her of home.

…

Snape stormed into Dumbledore's office.

"Severus," Dumbledore began.

"You promised to protect her!"

"I suggested she protect her family. She put her faith in the wrong person. I miss her too Severus. The boy survives." 

"He doesn't need protection, the Dark Lord is gone!" Severus replied while tears cascaded down his face.

"The Dark Lord will return! And when he does, the boy will be in terrible danger! He has her eyes." Dumbledore replied. "If you truly loved her..."

"No one... can know." Severus demanded.

"That I shall never reveal the best of you, Severus?" Dumbledore questioned.

"There's no point. There's nothing to live Lily gone…"

"What about Mae?!" Dumbledore asked sharply. "Are you going to simply abandon her?"

"Voldemort's dead!" Severus cried. "She's… she's safe! What does she need me for?"

"She's a child, orphaned by Voldemort, in danger from retribution by Death Eaters, just like Harry." Dumbledore stated evenly. "Her fate has not changed, Severus. You once promised me you would do anything in exchange for protection of Lily. I asked you to rejoin our side. You agreed on one condition. Mae was that condition. You will uphold your end of the bargain. For both Mae and Harry."

"But Lily wasn't protected! She died anyway!" Severus heaved.

"Yes! She died. She gave up her life for her child, just as Marlene McKinnon and her entire family did. Their sacrifice gave their children more than they will ever know. Harry is to live with his aunt and uncle. The blood bond between them will protect Harry until he's older. But Mae has no other family than the one she chose. You. She chose you. You are her Uncle Rus. For better or for worse, Severus. You will not abandon her. You love her, do you not, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course I love her. I… I just" Severus began before being interrupted by two loud cracks in which Wilhelmina and Hazel appeared.

"Mae's missing," said Hazel gravely.


	17. Breaking News 2

We interrupt this story with breaking news.

It seems that a for the past year, The Author of this news report, and the story we have interrupted, was engaged in a fierce battle with one of the most time consuming entities known to man: LIFE.

And so, the purpose of this breaking news newscast report is to tell you, The Reader, that while The Author has been MIA for the past year, The Story will go on. And to apologize for the sabbatical that has befallen Mae and Uncle Rus.

Sincerely,

The Author, Bibliophile219


End file.
